Lycurgus McKenna
Lycurgus McKenna currently serves as a Judge Advocate on the Hyperion. He was a marine reservist, a communications warrant officer, on Caprica during the Fall and was promoted to his current rank and position upon joining the Fleet. He now serves the legal needs of the military as he did his clients in civilian life. Whether it be prosecution or defense, he follows his oath to the Colonies now in a courtroom rather than a battlefield. Civilian History Lycurgus was born the first child of Patricia and Reynold McKenna and thus is the older brother of Sirena McKenna, the famous singer. Lycurgus was always a smart child who did well in school. As a young teenager, instead of developing "the family gift" into musical performance, Lycurgus went the route of public speaking and oratory performance. It soon became clear that young Lycurgus was destined to be a lawyer, a path that required a great deal of expensive higher education. Although the McKennas were well off, Lycurgus decided that he wanted to put himself through school rather than relying on his parents. To further this goal, Lycurgus turned to the military. Prior Service Record Battlestar Columbia 1992-95 Lycurgus enlisted as a marine and soon found himself on the Battlestar Columbia. He served aboard the Columbia for nearly four years and was promoted to corporal during this period. Peace time service also left a lot of downtime between guarding and training (and the occasional actual mission). In his time off, Lycurgus worked to take classes and get a head start on his future. Patrolstar Eros 1995-96 Lycurgus' transfer to a new ship was accompanied by a promotion to sergeant. He enjoyed the added responsibility and commanding men even if it wasn't exactly "into battle". This position was short lived for soon the sergeant was permitted to return home to continue his original plans. Caprica, 1996-2004 After four years of service, Lycurgus returned to Caprica to attend college. While furthering his education, he continued to serve now as a marine reservist. He would continue to rise the ranks and eventually become a warrant officer tasked with a communications specialty. After two years at university on top of his earlier earned credits, Lycurgus graduated and quickly transitioned into law school. He would finally graduate with his JD in 2001. From there, Lycurgus began a successful trial advocacy practice while still continuing his service in the reserves. Caprican Resistance At the time of the Fall, Lycurgus was out in the field with his small communications unit. He thus escaped the blasts from the attack and further evaded the conventional Cylon forces that hit the larger military bases. Lycurgus thus set out in the desperate hopes to find his sister, Sirena, who had a remote cabin not too far away. Not only was Sirena there but so too was a Viper pilot, Chris Wilson. Wilson was formed a resistance of sorts with the intent to gather survivors, keep people alive, and strike back at the Cylons when possible. Naturally, Lycurgus and his few men signed up to follow the superior officer. Over the next few weeks, the resistance gained strength and entrenched itself in the woods of Caprica. After repairing a damaged Raptor, Wilson took it to a rumored nearby resistance group. He however never returned. Although there were a few other officers in their growing group, Lycurgus was the de facto leader with Chris gone and kept the group together. Suddenly one night, they received a signal from Wilson and a Patrolstar that was inbound for them. In minutes the ship arrived and the resistance fighters led by Lycurgus scrambled aboard before the Cylons could respond and attack. The ship took off once more and jumped to Phoebe, but upon arrival the ship was damaged and Wilson was knocked unconscious. Thus, once again Lycurgus was forced to take command. The Hermes under McKenna investigated the signs of battle at Phoebe and fought a skirmish with Cylon forces there as well. After suffering damage to the FTL, the ship had to limp on sublight power to Aquaria where it joined with the Hephaestus during the Aquaria Campaign. Hyperion History Upon rejoining the Fleet, as the de facto leader of the Resistance and the Hermes (Wilson still being unconscious) he was called in to be debriefed about their escape and the situation back on Caprica. Shortly thereafter, Lycurgus was again a major player in the discovery of the Cylon skinjobs due to his knowledge of Kyle Ryker. Soon, however, it was time for Lycurgus to settle into an actual position in the Fleet. Due to his civilian skills, he was tasked as legal counsel for the ship in addition to serving as an auxiliary officer for the marines. Since rejoining the Fleet, he has seen minor action in the rescue effort to Aquaria as well as in repelling boarders during the Battle of Caprica. As a Judge Advocate, Lycurgus has notably worked to restore loyalists from the Mutiny back to active duty and also served as defense counsel for Drake Wolfe during his murder trial. Military Awards and Honors Star of the Colonies Third Order 03/05/2004 -05/09/2004, Ensign Lycurgus L. McKenna, for organizing resistance to Cylon occupation and evacuating human survivors from Caprica. Personality Lycurgus is a man of strong principles. He seeks to advance himself in life and earn everything with the sweat of his own brow and the work of his own hands. He is protective of others: friends, family, the helpless, his comrades-in-arms, and his clients in the law. He stands for law and order and believes in the system and government as well as humanity as a whole. He is optimistic about the possibility for ultimate victory against the Cylons. Although he is often the voice of caution, he is never the voice of cowardice. Category:Characters Category:Marine Category:Command Staff Category:Caprican